How I Really Am
by LadyKuriChan
Summary: Everyone has their own opinion of Rei Hino...no one stopped to think what she thought about it.
1. Chapter 1

How I Really Am  
  
Written in the first person; Rei is the speaker.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I'm not a bitch.  
  
I have an attitude, yes.  
  
But a bitch, I am not.  
  
You can sit there reading my words and not believe me.  
  
You can tell me I'm a liar and a fraud.  
  
But let the truth be known; I'm not a bitch.  
  
How many people do you know that turned out the way you made them out to be?  
  
A few? A lot? Can you honestly say that you've never been wrong once?  
  
Well, I'm here to tell you now, that everyone is wrong about me.  
  
Allow me to explain a few things to you.  
  
When I was little, I lived with my parents. They were loving, at first, and they always had time for me. As I got older, the worse they got. So, automatically, I thought it was all my fault.  
  
My mother left the house one day, without a word to either my father or me.  
  
Dear old daddy, being a highly sophisticated businessman, couldn't handle me on his own; so at the age of 12, he dropped me off at the doorstep of my grandfather's temple in Juuban and took the next flight to America without saying goodbye.  
  
Of course, by the time I was 16, I had forgotten my father, like he was a figment of my imagination so very long ago. I figured that way, I wouldn't have to hate him the rest of my life.  
  
I pretended my mother was dead.  
  
Grandfather, mom's dad, thought that may not be a good idea. But I didn't care.  
  
She left me, so in a way, I left her behind too.  
  
I've never really had any friends. I go to school, I joined in several after school activities, and I became a sailor senshi. But I never really had any friends. Except one.  
  
Her name is Usagi. She's not only my one true friend, but she's also Sailor Moon; my princess.  
  
I know what you're going to say now. "Sure, she's your princess, but you don't really think she's worthy." Well, again, you're wrong.  
  
Usagi is very much worthy to be a princess.  
  
I admit it took me a long time to realize that. But fortunately, I realized it in the nick of time.  
  
You see, when I was brought here, to Juuban, I was scared.  
  
I didn't know anyone, except Grandpa, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know anyone.  
  
Growing up alone can be a good thing to some, but to me, it was very lonely.  
  
I spent my days doing chores and meditating.  
  
That was the only way Grandpa would allow me to live with him, without paying rent.  
  
So, I'm sure you can imagine how my day went.  
  
I get up at 4, do my chores, meditate, do more chores, more meditating, and so on and so forth.  
  
You get the idea.  
  
It was around this time, that I met Usagi.  
  
Grandpa had left me in charge of the temple that day.  
  
He said something about needing to get more string.  
  
So, there I was in my traditional priestess robe sweeping the steps out front, when I heard….  
  
"ARRGGHHH!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

How I Really Am  
  
Written in the first person; Rei is the speaker  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"ARRGGH!!!"  
  
I turned my entire body around, ready to fight off anything that might be trying to attack, and came face to face with nothing. That's right…nothing!  
  
"ARRGGH!!"  
  
Following the sound I came around to the other side of the temple to find a young girl with long blonde hair pacing the ground in front of a bench.  
  
I was about to leave when she started to speak.  
  
"Why is it that I have to be the one?? Why me?! I mean, Ami's much smarter and stronger than I am…let it be her!"  
  
At this point I thought this girl was crazy.  
  
She was talking to no one.  
  
Then another voice spoke up.  
  
"Usagi, you can't help it. It's your destiny. Don't you think your mother would have once preferred to not be in her place?"  
  
"Luna, I'm tired of all this. Can't we just do what we came here to do and get it over with?" Now I was really confused. First, a strange girl was talking to herself, and then she was making up imaginary people to talk to. However, I don't think I ever could have been prepared for what happened next.  
  
A small black cat jumped from its' place in the tree next to where the girl was standing onto the girl's shoulder. Then….it spoke.  
  
"Alright Usagi, let's begin then. She should be right around the corner. At the entrance to the temple." Wait!! 'She'?? 'At the entrance to the temple'?? The cat was talking about me!!! I couldn't move. I was so shocked that a cat was talking, much less talking about me, that I just couldn't move. And this my friends, is how Usagi Tsukino found me.  
  
Frozen in place and not moving an inch.  
  
When I finally realized that I hadn't moved an inch for a good half an hour, I sat down on a bench that just so happened to be behind me. I also realized that Usagi was standing in front of me holding her cat in her arms. I stared up at her, then at the cat, then at her again. This was where I decided to say something. "I take it you were looking for me?"  
  
Usagi looked surprised for a moment then her features softened into a smile; her eyes shining bright. "Yes, as a matter of fact I was Rei." Well, at least we already knew each other's names, although I don't remember telling her mine.  
  
"Ok then, here I am, what did you need?"  
  
She looked a little nervous. She turned her head to the right and then to the left as if making sure we were alone. Finally she sat next to me and looked me in the eyes.  
  
"Rei, I have something that belongs to you. It's very precious and a huge secret. You must swear to me that what happens in the next few minutes will never be repeated to anyone." Ok, now she was starting to scare me. I mean, seriously, wouldn't you be freaked out!? Anyway, back to the time at hand. "Alright I swear."  
  
She handed me a small pen shaped stick, with what I could see had the astronomical symbol of Mars on it. Looking at this pen made me feel strange, like I was supposed to have it all along; like it was destined to be mine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! This is the third and last chapter to "How I Really Am".  
  
I actually wasn't planning on making this a big story, but I guess I got carried away.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my sister, Teka; for all of the times I misunderstood her. Sorry, babe! I love you!  
  
On with the show!  
  
  
  
1 How I Really Am  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I can't really begin to tell you how feeling this way was making me feel.  
  
Sounds weird huh? Yea, well join the club. I was confused more and more by the minute. Usagi was still sitting next to me not saying a word. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to talk anymore though. There wasn't a single thing she could say to me that would make me more shocked and confused than I already was.  
  
"Rei, you are a Sailor Senshi. You are the senshi from Mars."  
  
Ok! I was wrong. A senshi!? A senshi of what? What was I supposed to say to this new information? 'Oh yea? Hey, cool, I'm a senshi!' Oh yeah, I think that would go over real well! I guess I must have made some kind of snort or something, because Usagi started giggling. I turned to her roughly. "Why are you laughing!? Isn't it bad enough that I could quite possibly be talking to a loony? What are you trying to pull here huh? A senshi? Right sister, I think you need to take some more of whatever it is you're taking…or less of it anyway. What a nut!" I got up and started to walk away.  
  
A brilliant light stopped me in my tracks. I turned to see Usagi engulfed in a blinding white light. When the light faded instead of the girl known as Usagi, stood a young woman in a flowing white gown. I was amazed. This girl was giving off all kinds of power auras. I felt ashamed that I hadn't noticed them before. Maybe, just maybe, this girl was right. I didn't know what to say, so, I stood just in awe of this woman waiting for her to speak. I didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Rei, I know your life up to now has been full of heartache, sorrow, anger and regret. I'm here to help you. You are the Princess Rei of Mars, one of my 4 inner circle of senshi. A thousand years ago, we all lived in the Moon Kingdom. When the evil Beryl attacked and killed us all, my mother, Queen Serenity took it upon herself to give us a new life. She sent us here to earth, to be reborn and to protect this planet from any other danger that might arise. This danger has shown itself now, and I need my senshi to help me. Rei, I need you to help me. And in turn, I shall help you get through whatever emotions you need help getting through. Will you join me? Please?"  
  
Well, what was I supposed to say to that? I mean, what would you say?  
  
I knew that no matter what my answer, my life would suddenly change into something from the nothing it had become. I found that I wanted to help. I needed to be needed.  
  
So, I accepted her offer. And that day, the day I became Sailor Mars once again, I found my true self. Not the person I was expecting mind you, but defiantly someone I enjoyed being. True, I get down on Usagi a lot now. But she knows why I do it. Sometimes I just need to vent my frustrations, and the day I met her, she offered to be the person to take the blows. I'm glad I have a friend as good as her. I don't think I'd change it for anything. And as far as what everyone else thinks of me…I try not to let it get to me. After all, once in awhile, everyone gets misunderstood. And this story is to finally let everyone know, how I really am. 


End file.
